1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette-type tape player and more particularly to a so-called autoloading type tape player for automatic loading and ejection of a tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Problems Involved Therein
To effect automatic loading/ejection of a cassette in a cassette-type tape player, it is most usual to use driving force of a tape driving motor to drive a cassette loading/ejection mechanism. More specifically, upon insertion of a tape pack (cassette), when it is manually brought into a pack guide of the tape player, a switch attached to the pack guide detects it and connects the pack guide to the tape driving motor via gears and other power transmitting means. Thereby, the driving force of the motor is transmitted to the pack guide and automatically pulls it into the tape player. After this operation, the connection between the motor and the pack guide is released. Upon ejection of the tape pack, when an eject signal is applied to the tape player, the pack guide is reconnected to the tape driving motor. The motor power moves the pack guide to the contrary to push it and the tape pack thereon together out of the tape player.
To move the pack guide in the opposite directions upon loading and ejection of the tape pack as described in the above, it is necessary to rotate a motor in two opposite directions. In this connection, a conventional tape player is arranged to switch polarity of a power source so as to change rotating directions of the motor between tape pack loading and ejection.
In such tape player, however, since the rotating direction of the motor upon tape pack loading is contrary to that upon tape pack ejection, it is not prevented that the motor suddenly rotates to the contrary upon starting of tape reproduction or cassette loading/ejection and that a reverse generated output is produced due to inertia of the motor which is caused by the sudden opposite rotation, thereby causing troubles of the motor and the changeover switch.